Maestro
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: James es llevado con un Maestro que asegura ser un viejo amigo de su madre tras su muerte. James está seguro de que su madre está viva en alguna parte mientras comienza a cuestionar su infancia y todo lo que conoce. (UA) (Hinny/Hanny)


**ÚNICO**

**_**

**Maestro**

El hombre que asegura ser el abogado de su madre y especialistas en "estos casos", que realmente no sabe qué tipo de caso es este, abre la puerta y entra, James no sabe si es un maleducado o ya había sido invitado a pasar y él definitivamente no escuchó nada.

—Maestro —llama el abogado.

James no sabe quién carajo es "Maestro" espera que sea algún ex profesor de Hogwarts, alguno de los que enseñó a su madre. Cree que esa es la razón por la que está ahí. Pero casi descarta la idea.

La casa es lúgubre, hay retratos vacíos por todas partes, un montón de globos terráqueos, libros y mapas enmarcados. Eso confirma que es un profesor, pero la vitrina repleta de artefactos sospechosamente oscuros y malignos lo contradice completamente.

Por las escaleras baja un hombre de traje, guantes de piel, anteojos redondos, y capa con aspecto ligero para resaltar su egocentrismo, cree James.

—Maestro, aquí está el muchacho —exclamó el abogado a su lado, con lo que pudo ser temor o admiración.

—¿Éste es el hijo? —pregunta el Maestro con el entrecejo fruncido. James decide que no le agrada y que las cicatrices en su rostro son una farsa.

—El mismo, Maestro.

El hombre de capa asiente en respuesta, toma una carta de entre su saco y se la extiende al abogado.

—Sabes que hacer, Dominik —dice con voz grave, casi frente a James. El abogado, Dominik, asiente repetitiva y efusivamente antes de entregarle un folder sellado al Maestro.

—Si, señor. Con su permiso, Maestro.

El Maestro asiente y espera a que Dominik salga de la casa para observar a James de pies a cabeza.

—No te pareces a tu madre —masculla. James inmediatamente prende todas las alarmas y recuerda las clases de box que tomó a escondidas con sus amigos del barrio durante las vacaciones.

—¿Y como conoce a mi madre? —pregunta con brusquedad el menor. El Maestro eleva una ceja pero no lo reprende.

—Es una vieja amiga.

—Bastante vieja, al parecer. No recuerdo nada de usted. Ni siquiera una conversación —el Maestro rueda los ojos y le quita importancia al dato con un ademán.

—Confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para dejar a su hijo a mi cargo después de su muerte —James sabe que no fue su intención, pero sus palabras sonaron tan retadoras que sus manos se hacen puño.

—Mi madre no está muerta.

El Maestro lo observa en silencio unos largos segundos antes de negar y subir las escaleras.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, sígueme.

Pero James no se mueve.

—¡No encontraron su cuerpo! Y ella me prometió que no moriría —desde unos escalones más arriba, el hombre elegante se gira y sonríe sin gracia, muy forzoso.

—Nadie, jamás, podrá cumplir semejante promesa, muchacho. Siempre hay que morir, a costa de todo. Incluso una promesa.

El Maestro sigue su camino y James no vuelve a decir nada. Su madre jamás rompería una promesa, se lo prometió.

Aunque la puerta es de un café oscuro tenebrosos, la habitación resulta una explosión de color en comparación con el resto de la casa. Las paredes están cubiertas con papel tapiz blanco, el techo es blanco y el foco en el centro de éste es demasiado brillante. Las cortinas parecen pesadas y el color sangre le devuelve la seriedad al lugar. Hay un escritorio, dos mesas de noche, un sillón individual y una cama con una cabecera repleta de cajones.

—Tus cosas ya están aquí —dice el Maestro, apartándose de la puerta para que James entre. Debió suponerlo. Salió de casa con una simple mochila, no creyó que eso fuera lo único que usaría desde ahora—. Si necesitas algo llama a Kreacher, tiene instrucciones de ayudarte y atenderte. Estaré abajo, no entres a ninguna parte, la puerta contigua es el baño, solo ahí tienes permitido entrar ¿Entiendes?

James alza las cejas y asiente con lentitud.

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a vivir contigo? —pregunta James con pesadez. El Maestro parpadea y niega.

—19, 20 si es necesario. Después podrás irte.

James asiente con lentitud y deja su mochila en el escritorio.

—La cena estará lista en unos minutos, no tardes en bajar —el Maestro cierra la puerta con magia pero no la asegura. James espera unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta y hacer lo contrario a lo que el dichoso Maestro le pidió: Ir a entrar a cualquier lugar posible.

Ese sujeto conocía a su madre de alguna parte. Pero su madre jamás lo mencionó. ¿Qué tan importante es ese señor como para tener su custodia completa después de jamás haberlo visto en su vida? ¡Y encima pasaría dos años y medio con él! La vida nunca había sido justa. Pasó los primeros años de su vida con su padre, lo sabe porque no recuerda la mayor parte de ese tiempo y porque solo tiene un recuerdo de su padre.

Él está sentado en una cama pequeña, rodeada por barrotes de madera. Su padre camina por toda la habitación metiendo cosas a una maleta y una mochila deportiva, hablándole a una pluma que no para de moverse sobre un pergamino. James no entiende qué dice, pero se ríe del cabello alborotado y brinquitos de su papá. Después de un ratito entra su madre por la puerta, con una capa ocura sobre los hombros y la cabeza, cubriendo su cabello.

Baja la capucha y se acerca a James. Su cabello le hace cosquillas en el rostro y James aún recuerda ese dulce cosquilleo y el húmedo olor en toda su capa.

"Está listo" Dice su madre. James se mantiene acostado, escuchando atentamente, pero su padre solo mueve la cabeza y cierra el pergamino con las manos.

"¿Está a salvo?" Pregunta su padre. James no tiene idea de qué habla, parece uno de sus juegos de Aurores, dónde esconde una gema en Gingotts para que los dragones la protegan para siempre.

"Bastante" Su padre de nuevo mueve la cabeza, cierra su maleta y la mochila deportiva. Se cuelga esta última en el cuello, pasando un brazo, y se gira frente a su madre. "Iré con ella, te lo prometo" Su madre asiente y deja varios besos en los labios de su padre.

"Lo sé, cuídala, Harry" Su padre besa su frente y susurra un secreto que James no escucha pero que hace llorar a su mamá. Su padre la abraza y se acerca a su cama, baja los barrotes y lo carga entre sus brazos

"Changuito, James" James sonríe y abraza sus piernas al costado de su padre. "Te amo ¿Sabes?" James asiente y juega con el cordón de su capa.

"Yo también" dice bajito, su padre sonríe y asiente. Le pasa el pulgar por la frente, tal como vieron que le hacía Rafiki a Simba en 'El Rey León', James vuelve a reír y hace lo mismo con su padre, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su frente.

"No lo olvides ¿De acuerdo, amigo?" James mueve la cabeza frenéticamente y ahora su padre es el que ríe. "Te tengo una misión súper importante"

"¿Vamos a jugar?" Pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Si, vamos a jugar" Su padre observa a la ventana antes de sonreír. "El juego dice que no debes abrir la puerta, la casa es tu fuerte. Pero si alguien logra entrar debes revisar su frente, amigo. Siempre hay que hacer como Rafiki, James. Siempre"

James asiente y abraza a su padre. Después de otro ratito, su padre besa su frente y "Prometo volver por ti". James ve su capa negra pur última vez en su habitación esa noche.

James recuerda que después varias personas intentaron entrar en su casa. Pero su madre siempre los detenía con su varita. Después de un largo tiempo se mudaron a un edificio, después a una casa, después a un sótano y por último a un departamento al que su madre no volvió.

La puerta de su habitación no rechina cuando la abre, maniobra para que no se escuche cuando la cierra. Pasa de largo la puerta del baño y abre la siguiente. Hay muebles bajo sábanas con polvo y hay retratos vacíos en la pared, sale y hace la misma maniobra para que la puerta no haga un escándalo al cerrarse.

La siguiente habitación es un estudio y una biblioteca. James entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Contrario a la anterior habitación, aquí nada está cubierto de polvo. James camina frente a los estantes llenos de libros, apenas leyendo los títulos, '_Hechizos…, Maleficios…, Conjuro de…, Todo sobre el…, La maldición…, Animales…, Bestias de…, Encanta…, Cuento…, 1988-1989, Guía…_' James se detiene frente al libro que no tiene ninguna inscripción en el lomo y lo saca. La portada y contraportada están en blanco, James considera que está oculto bajo un encantamiento porque cuando lo abre hay un montón de extrañas runas escritas, y al final la única oración comprensible para él 'Para mi amor, y toda la aventura'. James sabe que es una estupidez pero se lleva el libro entre sus manos, tiene toda la intención de descubrir qué demonios dice, así que no se reprime el tomar un libro de runas del estante.

Deja los dos libros sobre el escritorio y abre los portafolios que están sobre este, tienen hojas con números y mapas de la ciudad, pergaminos en blanco y plumas nuevas, hojas con planos y bocetos, pergaminos arrugados con letras y cartas. Abre en su totalidad el último portafolio y extiende los pergaminos. Son cartas con las mismas runas que el libro. Las cartas contienen fotografías de paisajes y el nombre de un mes en la parte superior, sin firma. James saca un par de pergaminos y los mete entre las páginas de los libros.

Abre los cajones y encuentra una varita en el primer cajón junto con una pelota de golf. En el segundo hay más papeles con más números. En las puertas hay portafolios con llave y libros de contabilidad. La otra puerta está bajo llave.

Antes de que James pueda seguir metiendo su nariz en todo lo que no debería escucha alguna puerta abrirse, así que se apresura a tomar los libros y pergaminos. Camina hacia su habitación y se encierra, dejando los libros debajo de la cama. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que hay una lechuza fuera de la ventana. Se apresuró a abrirle, le lanza la carta y vuela a donde sea que vaya.

—Maldita lechuza —bufa, levantando la carta.

_James:_

_Habrá una fiesta en casa de Chris ésta noche, pasaremos por ti en el bar de siempre a las 10:30._

_Más te vale ir._

_Eric._

_PD. Lleva algo de alcohol._

James sonríe y decide que definitivamente irá a la dichosa fiesta porque sería una gran oportunidad de salir de aquí. Y a lo mejor pueda volver a su departamento y ver si su madre volvió.

Baja a cenar y el Maestro no lo acompaña, ni siquiera el elfo, James está seguro de que algo sabe ese elfo. Cada que se acerca a él muerde sus labios y se inclina con demasiado entusiasmo.

—No tienes que hacer eso —insistió James. El elfo solo niega con la cabeza, luego asiente y desaparece con un chasquido.

Cuando termina su cena son las 9:46. Le agradece al elfo, esperando que lo oiga, y sube a su habitación. Revisa sus propios cajones para matar el tiempo. Y a las 10:17 está saliendo por la ventana, un montón de cojines amoldados bajo un grueso edredón y el seguro de la puerta bien puesto. James ata una cortina a su ventana porque puede que tenga que volver y no va a subir volando. Pero espera no romperse el cuello mientras sube un poco ebrio.

James llega al bar, compra una botella, y tal como Eric promete, pasan por él. En cuanto entra a la casa de Chris sabe que todo se jodió. Hay gritos, alcohol, drogas y sexo a su alrededor. Está ebrio, pero no lo suficiente para no buscar a su madre.

—Necesito las llaves de tu camioneta —le dice James a Eric.

—¡Claro hermano! ¡Tú trajiste el vadik, vodak, vidal! ¡Te mereces todo! —grita con entusiasmo, sin perder el tiempo alza su vaso al aire y una ola de gritos acompaña la mano de Eric extendiendo las llaves de su camioneta a James— ¡Por James! ¡No te mueras!

Dentro de la casa todos rugen y vitorean a James. Pero él camina con seguridad mental pero pasos tambaleantes hacia la camioneta. Conduce como alguna vez le enseñó su madre, es un asco. Pero logra llegar al departamento. Abre la puerta con demasiada facilidad, encuentra todo destruido. Los muebles están rotos, las cortinas rasgadas, los sillones agujereados, madera rota, luces parpadeantes y colgantes, polvo y basura por todas partes.

—¿Mamá? —la voz de James sale ronca, no recibe respuesta.

Camina entre los trozos de muebles, cristales y telas. No hay ningún retrato en las paredes, nunca los ha habido, las habitaciones están igual de destruidas, saqueadas. Y no sabe qué busca.

Cuando su madre salió del departamento, llevaba su capa y un pergamino con 'Grimmauld Place' escrito en él, le dijo a James que buscaría una dirección y que volvería para la cena. Su madre no volvió para la cena, ni una hora después. Entonces James salió a buscarla.

"¡Joven James! ¡Muchacho" Exclamó un hombre a su espalda, pero no sé detuvo "James" Insistió, caminando con prisa detrás de él, luego sus pasos se dejan de escuchar "Tú madre me pidió que te llevara" Gritó el hombre, hasta entonces James se detiene y se gira. Un hombre alto y delgado lo observa con seriedad.

"¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Como la conoces?" Preguntó James, sin moverse y con su varita bien ubicada en su abrigo.

"Soy Allen Dominik, el abogado de tu madre"

"¿Qué es eso?" Interrumpió James. Dominik sonríe pequeño y se acerca a James.

"Yo me encargo de proteger a tu madre ante la ley, ya sabes, muggle y mágica. Y tengo indicaciones de llevarte conmigo" Dominik se detiene frente a James, el cuerpo tenso y mirada triste.

"¿Dónde está mi madre?" Preguntó nuevamente. Dominik mete la mano a su saco y le extiende un papel chamuscado a James, pero alcanza a ver la letra de su madre con las palabras 'Grimmauld Place'.

"Lo lamento mucho, James, tu madre no ha podido vivir ante aquello" El corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho y sus manos sudaron.

"¿Dónde está?" Murmuró, Dominik suspiró y negó.

"No la encontraron" James observó a Dominik, no mentía, parecía increíblemente triste. Pero su madre no podía estar muerta. "Debemos irnos muchacho" James no preguntó a dónde, simplemente siguió al hombre en shock.

Ahora entiende por qué no lo no dejaron volver al departamento, se mentiría a sí mismo si no creyera que podía cargar con todo esto. No entendía nada y el alcohol en su sistema insistía en que, ahí y ahora, era un buen momento para llorar. ¿Y si de verdad estaba muerta?

Ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de su madre. Caminó arrastrando los pies a la salida, sin mirar atrás. Estaba confundido, triste y enojado.

—No puedes salir de la casa —James brinca en su lugar y su corazón late con mucha fuerza contra su pecho, se gira molesto sobre sus pies y gruñe.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —exclamó con enfado.

—No. Te estoy cuidando —el Maestro bufa y recorre el lugar con la mirada—. No deberías estar aquí y mucho menos así —recorre con su mirada a James y niega.

Se endereza y comienza a caminar a la salida, tenso y molesto. James solo lo ve caminar.

—¡Púdrete! —grita, un nudo en su garganta y la ira en todo su cuerpo. El Maestro se detiene y observa a James.

—Vámonos —dice, su voz firme y demandante. James sonríe y niega.

—Yo no me iré contigo ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! ¡No te conozco! ¡No confío en tí! —grita con desesperación, quiere ayuda, quiere que lo golpeen por no haberse dado cuenta antes, quiere a su madre de vuelta.

—Tu madre lo hacía —dice cómo única respuesta. James pasa las manos por su cabello. Y niega.

—¡Ella está muerta! —no paró de gritar ni de revolver su cabello. El Maestro se acerca y pone una mano enguantada en su nuca para guiarlo a la salida.

—Vamos —repite. James se aleja con brusquedad y antes de darse cuenta le está apuntando con su varita.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Yo no soy tu hijo! ¡Déjame en paz! —El Maestro suspira y rueda los ojos. James siente que algo frío baja por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera agua, de repente no se puede mover por sí solo pero está flotando por el aire, hechizado por el Maestro.

—Silencio —dice mientras camina delante del cuerpo flotante de James.

—¿¡Y ahora qué haces!? ¡Nos exhibirás frente a los muggles!

—Nadie puede verte —explica, aún caminando frente a James. El joven gruñe y busca hacer la mayor cantidad de sonidos con la boca con tal de fastidiar al Maestro—. Ya basta o te dejaré en el basurero —James rueda los ojos y suspira.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta de repente. Por qué no tiene ni idea de quién es, solo sabe que le dicen "Maestro" ¿Maestro de quién? ¿De qué?

—Maestro.

—Nadie puede llamarse Maestro —bufa el muchacho.

—Yo si —James vuelve a rodar los ojos y observa el cielo en silencio.

—¿Crees que mi mamá está muerta?

Por unos minutos no obtiene respuesta, y no puede observar al Maestro. Solo escucha un suspiro.

—No sé.

James deja de moverse en el aire cuando dos autos discuten por medio de sus claxons, los dueños gritan a alguien, un alguien que camina con pasos apresurados por la calle.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —grita una voz de chica. James cree haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. Se sorprende muchísimo cuando cae repentinamente al suelo y el Maestro responde atónito a una chica pelirroja que corre en su dirección.

—¿Lily? —pregunta con incredulidad el Maestro.

La chica corre y abraza al Maestro con efusividad, para mayor sorpresa el Maestro la recibe en sus brazos. La abraza con fuerza y besa su cabello, parece muy chiquita frente al Maestro, pero a ella no parece intimidarle.

—¡Ella se fue! ¡Vino por mi, me dijo que te buscara y luego se fue! —explica con rapidez, tropezando con sus palabras y la emoción. James supone que casi es arrollada por ambos autos mientras intentaba llegar a ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —pregunta el Maestro de inmediato.

—Hoy, hace unas horas.

El Maestro parpadea y asiente, después le extiende la mano abierta. La pelirroja sonríe y pone su mano sobre la suya, luego la hace puño y golpea tres veces, después levanta su pulgar y lo choca en la palma del Maestro. Él vuelve a abrazarla de inmediato.

Un segundo después, la chica desaparece y James vuelve a flotar.

—¿Quién es ella?

James casi puede sentir a la chica a su lado.

—Lily Luna.

—¿Qué es de ti? —pregunta, a pesar de haber escuchado claramente el grito de la chica.

—Es mi padre —responde la voz de la chica a su lado.

-

James es encerrado en su cuarto una vez que llegan a casa, no ve a la chica en la caminata así que supone que el Maestro no le ha quitado el hechizo. Contrario a lo que creía el Maestro va a su habitación antes de que el alcohol desaparezca por completo de su cuerpo.

—Es muy irresponsable lo que has hecho —le dice con molestia, James suspira y gira su rostro, está confundido, asustado y molesto, ¡Y el alcohol insiste en que es un buen momento para llorar!— No puedes salir de aquí porque aún no sé qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre, puedes estar en peligro allá…

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió con la voz ronca. El Maestro lo observa en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar con pesadez.

—No lo sé, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para descubrir qué sucedió, el que salgas de aquí realmente no me ayuda en lo absoluto —gruñó y se acercó a la ventana, jalando de la cuerda improvisada que hizo al salir—. Así que no lo hagas.

James asiente, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, una idea lo asalta de golpe y después tiene la necesidad de preguntar, las ideas se atropellan en su cabeza y chocan en su lengua. Solo logra decir muy bajito: —¿Ella eres su hija?

El Maestro se gira con las telas entre las manos y las cejas elevadas. James enrojece y carraspea.

—Quiero decir, ¿Ella en verdad es tu hija? —el Maestro lo observa por largos e incómodos segundos antes de asentir.

—Si, y necesito que ambos se queden aquí para lograr saber algo sobre tu madre —desata las telas y las lanza a su cama sin cuidado, James pasea sus ojos por la alfombra antes de confiar lo suficiente para soltar su pregunta.

—Tu… ¿Tú puedes encontrar a las personas con facilidad? —murmura, el Maestro se encoge de hombros pero asiente, James respira con inseguridad pero habla—. ¿Crees… crees que puedas encontrar a mi padre?

El Maestro frunce el entrecejo y abre los labios, pero nada sale de ellos.

—Espero una visita en las próximas horas, por favor no salgas de tu habitación y no molestes a Lily ¿Quieres? —James asiente con desconcierto pero no reclama, hay un nuevo nudo en su garganta y quiere un abrazo de su madre. El Maestro asiente y sale de la habitación, cierra y asegura la ventana con magia, James cree que aún confía un poco en él, o es muy estúpido, por qué le deja la puerta sin seguro.

Recuerda quitarse los zapatos y tirarse en su cama, hay lágrimas en sus ojos pero no recuerda dejarlas salir, su garganta duele y su sien duele. Recuerda alcanzar una sábana y cubrirse hasta los hombros.

Sueña que está en casa y su madre le cuenta sobre una familia en el campo que se enfrentan a un ataque de OVNIs, se ayudan y descubren que tienen súper poderes. Le acaricia su cabello y le promete ir por una túnica nueva para el colegio, le reprende por los golpes en su mejilla y deja de pensar en la edad que tiene.

Sus manos acarician su cabello y limpia las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía en el rostro, le susurra palabras tranquilas y menciona a su padre.

"Él es bueno, en serio" Su voz es tranquila y su mano se mantiene en su mejilla tan real. Abre sus ojos y ella le sonríe con cariño. James sonríe de vuelta y toma su mano. Ahí está ella.

Solo que no debería.

Abre los ojos y observa con detenimiento. Su rostro es delgado y su cabello demasiado oscuro, no hay pecas en su rostro y es demasiado joven.

—Sh, papá me mataría si sabe que me metí a tu habitación —susurró la pelirroja. James aparta su mano y se incorpora en la cama con rapidez.

La pelirroja parpadea con impresión pero no se aleja. James carraspea y mira a la puerta, está cerrada.

—Luces menos feliz de lo que recuerdo—masculló la chica. James frunce el entrecejo y de pronto la chica abre mucho los ojos, como si quisiera sacarlos de sus cuencas—. ¡Perdón! Puede que haya visto uno de tus… cuadernos y allí pues… tienes una foto y… te ves pues feliz.

James baja la mirada a la sábana y la aparta de su cuerpo con molestia.

—¿Por qué entraste? —preguntó, saliendo de la cama y buscando ropa en los cajones. Lily se encogió de hombros y resopló.

—Papá dijo que esperaba a alguien y en vista de que ya has metido la nariz en el estudio creí que podríamos investigar al invitado cuando llegue.

James se gira con una playera entre las manos, su rostro incrédulo, culpable, curioso y molesto. Lily sonríe porque le recuerda a una caricatura.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Yo estuve allí toda la noche, y el libro que falta en el estante está bajo tu cama —rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la puerta—. Así que toma un baño, come algo y aprende a guardar mejor las cosas si no quieres que papá explote o algo así.

—Ajá —Lily le sonríe y sale de la habitación.

James le hace caso con un vacío en el pecho, no conoce a la chica pero ella parece tan envuelta en su aire de confianza que no le importa la indiferencia de James y eso le desconcierta hasta dejarle un agujero en el estómago.

No guarda mejor los libros, los saca y también los pergaminos está más que decidido a saber qué oculta el Maestro. ¿Por qué está convencido de que puede saber qué sucedió con su madre? ¿Por qué omite buscar a su padre? ¿Por qué su hija no vivía con él? Está frustrado y las líneas y puntos de las runas son tan confusos como todo lo que significan.

El elfo le lleva el desayuno apenas dirigiéndole algunas miradas, James lo ignora hasta pasadas las 12:30 y cuando el elfo le lleva la merienda apenas ha terminado el desayuno.

No sabe hasta qué hora logra entender por completo las runas y se siente capaz de entender las cartas. Pero cuando las abre para comenzar a leerlas Lily entra a su habitación con medio emparedado entre las manos.

—¡Sabía que vendría! —rió con entusiasmo, cerrando la puerta sin dirigir ni una mirada en James—. ¡Están por toda la casa! ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Tú debiste! —rió fuerte, James no pudo más que observar con molestia.

No entendía nada de lo que gritaba y comenzaba a fastidiarse de no entender. Cuando Lily lo observó borró su sonrisa del rostro.

—Perdona, no sabía que estabas leyendo, creí que dormías o algo así —murmuró con vergüenza.

—¿O sea que ibas a despertarme con tu griterío? Y eso es menos grave que interrumpir una lectura —alzó las cejas con incredulidad y negó, Lily río y se dejó caer a su lado—. No entiendo tu lógica.

—No tienes que hacerlo —se encogió de hombros y tomó el libro de runas—. ¿Tomaste Runas Antiguas? —preguntó con asombro.

—No, deja eso —masculló, paseando sus ojos por las runas de la carta.

"Pregunta por su padre, detesta la lluvia" decía una carta con un paisaje lluvioso. James suspiró sin comprender qué relevancia podría tener aquello para guardarlo. Con frustración en todo su cuerpo tomó el libro y comenzó a ver las runas, omitiendo el mensaje de "la aventura". Cada página se limitaba a pequeñas oraciones.

_1 Es el amor de mi vida. 2 Todo el tiempo a tu lado vale la pena. 3 Estoy feliz por los tres. 4 Me volví a enamorar. 5 Tengo miedo. 6 Pasó un tiempo pero ahora somos cuatro. 7 Te extraño. 8 Nada de eso puede ser verdad. 8 Las profecías nunca te dejan tranquilo. 9 Ellos estarán bien. 10 Te conocen, te aman. 11 No sabes cuánto los extraño. 12 Hacen preguntas, a veces. 13 Ella te ama, te busca. 14 Iré contigo hasta el final de los tiempos. 15 Te amo. 16 Prometí estar a tu lado toda la vida. 17 Esta es mi vida. 18 ¿Te arrepientes? 19 De verda te amo. 20 No me iré, nunca._

—James —susurró Lily. El aludido la observó y hasta entonces fue consciente del ruido que había abajo, muebles moviéndose y cayendo.

Tomó su varita y abrió la puerta con prisa, olvidando el rechinar de esta, corrió escaleras abajo y al vislumbrar la luz roja de un hechizo se detuvo, apenas alcanzando a tomar a Lily por la cintura para que no corriera. Se escuchaba una risa al final del pasillo. James avanzó un paso para alcanzar a ver a la figura dueña de la risa en la habitación al final del pasillo, mantuvo su mano extendida para que Lily no fuera expuesta ante ningún hechizo mal dirigido.

—¿Mi papá? —susurró con miedo. James la observó y negó.

—Sh, hay que escuchar —Lily parpadeó y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. James miró por el pasillo, sorprendiendose de encontrar al Maestro con las manos extendidas a los costados de su cuerpo y al abogado de su madre apuntando con la varita directamente al cuello.

Casi sintió un cubo de agua helada caer por su cuerpos cuando el abogado sonrió con malicia y presionó la varita en la piel del Maestro. Pero él no parecía asustado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde está Dominik? —preguntó con tranquilidad. El abogado río y negó.

—¿Dónde están los sujetos? —respondió el abogado. James casi se quería abofetear por confiar en él. El Maestro sonrió.

—¿Sabes dónde está Dominik? —preguntó con la voz pesada. El abogado río con más ganas y pasó su mano por el rostro.

—El jefe dijo que eras un sujeto inteligente, que predecías los acontecimientos y por eso nadie podía vencerte, que eras de temer —bufó y le sonrió con malicia—. Y ahora no tienes ni idea de nada, pobre estúpido.

El Maestro elevó ambas cejas antes de suspirar. James sintió como si una ventana hubiera sido abierta y una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hubiera pasado por su lado. Esa misma ráfaga alejó al abogado del Maestro y lo estrelló contra la pared contraria, dejándole plena vista del espectáculo a James.

El Maestro se acercó al abogado su mano extendida y rodeada por un brillo morado. Antes de que Dominik pudiera incorporarse el Maestro giró su mano y la hizo puño, de inmediato el abogado abrió los labios y sus ojos, un chillido agudo saliendo de sus labios. James tardó apenas unos segundos en entender que se estaba ahogando, Que el Maestro lo estaba asfixiando.

—¿Sabes dónde está Allen Dominik? —preguntó con auteidad, James tembló ante la simple visión de su imponente espalda y mano estirada. El abogado asintió frenético, sin dejar de emitir el chillido—. Dime dónde.

La mano del Maestro vuelve a extenderse y el abogado inhala con fuerza, después tose con desesperación.

—Vendrá —exhala, el Maestro eleva su rostro y el abogado está llorando—. Te juro que lo hará, el jefe quiere todo cuanto antes.

El Maestro frunce el entrecejo y acerca su rostro al ajeno.

—¿Cuándo?

—A las 21, lo juro —el Maestro sonríe y golpea juguetonamente la mejilla del abogado.

—Pues más te vale, si no, tú morirás. Sabes que si. Uno más, uno menos, no harán diferencia con mi nombre —el abogado llora y niega, el Maestro sonríe y con otro movimiento de manos unas cortinas se aprietan alrededor del cuerpo del abogado. El Maestro le arrebata la varita y la parte en dos, sacude su mano y acomoda su capa. El Maestro mueve los labios pero no escucha nada. James entiende de inmediato.

—Vine hacía acá ¡Vete! —le susurra a Lily, ella frunce el entrecejo y sigue aferrada al brazo de James—. ¡Que te vayas, no nos puede ver aquí!

—Pero tú… —gruñe para sí misma y corre escaleras arriba. En cuanto James la pierde de vista gira su rostro y se encuentra con la mano del Maestro. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asustarse cuando su cuerpo ya está en el sillón, completamente quieto, puede mover su cuello.

—¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? —preguntó, una varita bailando entre sus dedos enguantados.

—No mucho…

—¿¡Qué tanto!? —sus ojos se abren mucho y la varita no deja de moverse.

—Desde que casi lo matas —masculló. Las facciones del hombre frente a él se descomponen. Niega y revuelve su cabello con la mano libre, James lo observa más de lo necesario convencido de que nunca vio a alguien tan desesperado, solo quizá una vez. Pero no—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con temor. El Maestro lo observa con incertidumbre.

—Tienes que tener en claro que yo jamás te haría daño, muchacho —dijo en voz baja, James sabe que no es necesario, que el abogado de todas maneras no escuchará nada de lo que diga o grite.

—Has matado personas —quiere preguntar pero realmente parece más una afirmación.

—No voy a hacerte daño, hay personas malas y tengo…

—¿¡Has matado personas!? —gritó con desesperación. El Maestro parpadea y desvía la mirada pensativa, James quiere más que nunca salir de allí, gritarle a Lily que corra por qué su padre es un asesino ¿Y si en realidad no es su padre?— ¿Quién eres? —insiste.

—Quédate aquí —James ni siquiera se atreve a responder algo sarcástico, porque no se puede mover aunque quiera. Sube las escaleras y pasado un tiempo baja detrás de Lily. Ella parece extrañamente emocionada. Se sienta junto a James y le toma la mano. James ya no entiende ni un carajo y hasta cree que lo van a matar entre los dos. Va a morir está seguro, a manos de un mago asesino y una bruja de 14 años.

El Maestro entra en una habitación y Lily se lanza a su cuello, no dice nada, tan solo está ahí, abrazándolo mientras él está ahí, petrificado, literalmente.

—¿Te hizo algo, Lily? —la muchacha niega y se aparta con lentitud.

—Creo que nos iremos de aquí, James —susurra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿A dónde? —hay miedo, terror en sus palabras. Él no quiere irse, al menos no de la ciudad. No mientras no sepa qué sucedió con su madre.

—Lejos —anunció el Maestro—. Vendrán personas con la intención de matar, y ustedes son lo más importante en esta casa. Deben irse.

Cual película de terror la puerta es golpeada estruendosamente, ambos muchachos brincan en su lugar y Lily observa a su padre con temor, este les apunta con la varita, James de inmediato siente como si agua fría le recorriera todo el cuerpo, deja de ver a Lily pero sus manos siguen juntas, sobreentiende que no debe hablar.

El Maestro abre la puerta sin prisas y en cuanto se abre apenas un milímetro un muchacho entra corriendo hasta el fondo de la estancia, mojado, su respiración agitada y con el rostro sumido en el terror, en su mano tiembla su varita y apunta directamente a el Maestro, quien cierra la puerta y se acerca a él con las manos en alto.

—¿El rey llegó al Tíbet? —susurra. El muchacho parpadea, aún con la varita une sus manos sobre su pecho, y sin desviar la mirada saca la lengua.

Lily presiona sus manos y siente sus piernas chocar. Pero el Maestro no lo ataca ni se alarma, no lo asfixia y no lo ata ¡Lo abraza! James casi jadea de no ser porque se supone que no está allí.

El muchacho responde el abrazo pero su mirada sigue aterrada, pasea su mirada por toda la estancia y se detiene al menos tres veces en dónde están ellos.

—¿A quién ocultas? —jadeó el muchacho. El Maestro toma su rostro entre sus manos y le sonríe.

—Son ellos, dime ¿Cómo llegaste? —hay emoción en su voz, James no entiende un carajo, quiere gritar y saber porqué mierda el Maestro no lo está asfixiando como al otro sujeto.

—Mi madre, ella estaba con ellos, les dijo donde estaba y tuve que correr, venían detrás de mí, los detuve como me dijiste pero no sí sí han podido verme —el Maestro asiente y sonríe.

—Está bien, estás a salvo. Se irán juntos y estarán bien.

El muchacho asiente y el Maestro les apunta con la varita, James puede ver a Lily, sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca.

—El es Albus —le dice el Maestro, y parece dirigirse solamente a James—. Es mi hijo.

Lily sonríe y se lanza a los brazos del chico, este sonríe un poco, a pesar que su rostro está sumido en la desconfianza. Cuando sus ojos verdes se concentran en los suyos frunce el entrecejo y se aparta un poco de Lily.

—El es James —anunció la pelirroja. Albus la observa y de nuevo vuelve su visita a él.

—Luces terrible —le dice con voz baja. James frunce el entrecejo y descubre que aún no sé puede mover—. En los pasillos del colegio luces más alegre.

—Fue un largo día —dice como única respuesta. Bufa y vuelve a abrazar a Lily.

James busca la mirada del Maestro y cuando la encuentra este lo está observando con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Algún otro hechizo? —preguntó sarcástico, todo el temor, enojo, respeto y desesperación perdidos en alguna parte de la habitación.

—Silencio —y su voz suena potente, Albus de inmediato observa el techo, Lily dirige su mirada a James y le pide con un dedo sobre los labios que no hable, por si el grito de su padre no hubiera sido suficiente.

Escucha pisadas, fuertes y poderosas. Quién sea no planeaba pasar desapercibido.

"_Genial, más hijos_"

Siente la misma ráfaga de viento que cuando el abogado estaba siendo asfixiado, pero esta vez se lo lleva consigo. Gira en el aire y choca con otras cosas hasta topar con un muro. Una cortina cae sobre él y de nuevo no se puede mover, tampoco ver y no le sorprende que no pueda hablar. Se queja pero no escucha su propia voz. Alguien toma su muñeca y alcanza a girar el rostro para encontrar a Albus. Su rostro nuevamente aterrorizado. La cortina resbala por sus cuerpos hasta que ya no los cubre, observa a su alrededor con atención.

Lily estar siendo abrazada por una cortina verde detrás de una percha, observa con seriedad todo a su alrededor entre varias capas y sombrillas, parecía no poder verlos. El Maestro movió sus manos y dejó de ver a Lily y Albus, pero seguía sintiendo su tacto. Había un agujero en el techo, el candelabro apenas colgaba de un cable y tenía plena vista de la habitación con muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas polvorientas. Ahora todo el polvo danzaba por la estancia.

Las pisadas volvieron a escucharse hasta distinguirse en las escaleras. Bajó un hombre alto, vestido con traje negro y rostro sonriente. Detrás de él una mujer rubia, delgada y con ojos muy abiertos. Por último descendió un hombre robusto, con sombrero redondo, la varita en alto, guiando el cuerpo inconsciente de Allen Dominik por los aires, el abogado de su mamá, que también estaba en la otra habitación. ¿Qué mierda?

Todos parecían vestir imponentes. Pero el Maestro, en medio de la habitación, con las manos en su espalda, casi como recibiendo a los intrusos, derribaba cualquier imponencia. El Maestro se veía tan poderoso, aún sin una varita visible en sus manos, con su casa medio destruida y esa mirada arrogante en su rostro. James casi se sintió seguro. Casi.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó el hombre alto, una sonrisa en su rostro—. Lamento importunar, pero temo que ninguna de mis cartas pudo llegar a tus manos.

—Buenas noches, Christopher —dijo con tranquilidad el Maestro. El hombre alto asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa, el Maestro paseó su mirada por todas las personas visibles en su estancia—. Meredith, Víctor —suspiró y observó al abogado—. Dominik.

—¡Nos preocupamos cuando vimos que no regresó! —exclamó Cristopher con fingida preocupación en el rostro—. Así que decidimos venir por él.

Meredith, la mujer delgada de ojos muy grandes, pasea su mirada por toda la estancia con lentitud, buscando. Víctor, el hombre robusto, se mantenía observando a Dominik en el aire.

—¿Qué pretendías al enviarlo aquí? —preguntó con tranquilidad. Cristopher rió.

—¡Oh, vamos, Maestro! ¡Ya es suficiente teatro ¿no lo crees?! —bufó el hombre, líder del cuarteto. El Maestro elevó ambas cejas, desentendido—. Conoces la profecía —acusó con seriedad—. ¿Dónde están tus hijos?

La mano de Albus se aprieta más sobre la muñeca de James, quien ni sabe qué carajo hacer pero tiene que encontrar la manera de salir de allí, Meredith no tardará en dar con ellos.

—Has pedido la cabeza, Chris —sonríe en maestro. Christopher se carcajea débilmente y observa a la rubia.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo en ocultarlos, en especial por qué creímos que su madre no era la misma, pero ella se delató —dijo la mujer, voz venenosa y sensual, Cristopher la observa como si quisiera devorarla—. Cometió el error de buscar a su hija cuando se mantenía con su hijo y así sucesivamente —rió—. Al final su estupidez la delató y supimos quién era.

—A Víctor le encanta encender las cosas —mencionó Cristopher.

—Sabandija —masculló el hombre. La rubia rió y se acercó al Maestro—. Entonces supimos que ese sujeto, Dominik sabía muchas cosas sobre tí. Y lo investigamos. Descubrí cosas interesantes ¡El hombre repartía niños por todo el país! —se carcajeó, el Maestro elevó ambas cejas, poco impresionado—. ¡Imagina nuestra impresión al saber que un muchacho había sido traído hasta tu casa! —James observó el rostro de el Maestro, neutro, casi aburrido—. Creímos que era uno de tus hijos pero escapó, así que lo perdimos de vista. ¡Y uno de tus retoños salió del jardín y corrió contigo! —rió malvada.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Christopher con dureza. El Maestro parpadeó lentamente y suspiró.

—Llevo años intentando saberlo, Chris —sonrió el Maestro.

—¡No, no me vengas con esos cuentos! —gruñó molesto—. La profecía dice que uno de ellos heredará tu poder, y esto se revertirá cuando el heredero muera, y el poder caerá en manos de su asesino. ¡¿Dónde están?! —gritó eufórico, su nariz muy cerca a la del Maestro.

—Mataremos a la madre si no nos dices dónde están tus hijos.

—¿En verdad sabes dónde está ella? —preguntó el Maestro, verdadero interés en su voz. James pone atención porque seguramente ni Albus y Lily tienen cabeza para procesar aquello. Meredith sonríe.

—Por supuesto que sé ¿Nos crees…?

—¡Deja, Meredith —grita Víctor. A mujer calla y vuelve a escanear la habitación.

—Tengo que reconocer, Maestro que estoy sorprendido —asintió Cristopher—. Llevas años ocultando a tu familia, siendo un asesino a sus espaldas, o en sus narices —rió y suspiró—. Dicen las malas lenguas que incluso mataste a su verdadera madre —elevó ambas cejas con asombro—. ¿Qué tan malo eres realmente, Maestro?

—Acabé con todo tu ejército ¿No? —se burló el Maestro. Cristopher sonrió y negó.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban? —preguntó Cristopher.

—Siempre voy un paso delante de ti y cuando no, me aseguró de no dejarte avanzar —dice con simpleza. James quiere lanzarle algo porque son tres contra uno y el hombre está diciendo estupideces en un intento osado. Va a morir si no cierra la boca.

—¿Donde estuviste? —preguntó de nuevo. James no entiende pero el Maestro parece comprender mejor que nadie en la habitación.

—Con todos —suspira y lo observa con odio—. Y por tu culpa no estuve lo suficiente para ninguno.

Cristopher sonríe y el cuerpo de Allen Dominik cae al tiempo que el cuello de Víctor se rompe en un crujido. Meredith apunta al Maestro y no desvía sus ojos de él. Por el pasillo entra corriendo un hombre alto, muy parecido a Cristopher.

—Hoy casi matas a mi hermano —acusó Chris, igualmente apuntando al Maestro.

—No, si lo hubiera hecho, de verdad estaría muerto —dice como si nada. El hombre parecido a Christopher frunce el entrecejo y antes de que pueda decir algo, el Maestro se inclina, invadiendo el espacio personal—. ¿Sabes por qué me llaman Maestro? —preguntó con seriedad.

Meredith sonríe y Christopher la observa con impresión.

—Soy el Maestro de la Muerte, Christopher y fuiste un estúpido al meterte con mi familia.

James de nuevo ve como el Maestro retuerce las manos y ambos hombres pierden el aliento.

—Demasiado estúpido para creer que necesito de una varita para acabar con tu vida. No la necesito, solo necesito mis manos —dice con la voz molesta, irritada y hasta cansada—. Estás cegado por el poder y no entides que este poder nunca lo tendrás, es demasiado grande. Y lo sé porque subestimarse todos mis intentos por ocultar a mi familia. Pasaste por alto todo, te impresiona el talento y deseo de poder en las personas, tanto que permitirse a una mujer sumamente poderosa entrar en tu bando. Pobre imbécil.

Los ojos de ambos hombres consideran salirse de sus cuencas, sin embargo sus miradas viajan hacia la mujer rubia parada al lado de el Maestro, apunta a ambos hombres, su rostro impasible.

James pierde el aliento al igual que ellos cuando el Mesero pasa una mano sobre el rostro de Meredith, y, cuál manta cayendo, su cabello oscurece, su figura cambia y la ropa le queda perfecta, su piel se vuelve tostada, sus facciones se endulzan y James abre tanto los ojos cuando logra reconocerla que la mujer alcanza a observarlo aún sobre el hechizo de el Maestro.

Los chillidos de ambos hombres desaparecen junto con el Maestro, la mujer a su lado y el abogado. Los hechizos en toda la estancia desaparecen y de nuevo pueden moverse. Albus suelta su muñeca y corre con Lily. No escucha ni entiende lo que dicen. Su corazón está acelerado y su respiración entrecortada. Lily se sienta frente a él y habla con una sonrisa en su rostro. James no entiende nada, solo escucha un zumbido en sus orejas. Albus aparece en su campo de visión, le palmea el hombro y sonríe pequeño.

Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo para realmente hasta que el Maestro y la mujer aparecen frente a ellos. Lily y Albus hablan y James los escucha pero solo tiene ojos para la mujer al lado del Maestro. Los dos hijos de éste corren y lo abrazan con fuerza. James se incorpora y sus labios tiemblan cuando los abre.

—¿Mamá? —dice torpe, la mujer sonríe y abre sus brazos. James se tropieza con la cortina pero logra llegar a ella, llora y se aferra a su cuerpo como nunca antes en su vida. Ginny se aleja un poco de él y besa su frente con cariño. Los ojos critalinos de James apenas pueden enfocar su rostro, pero eso no le impide devolver el gesto en la mejilla de ella.

Su madre asiente y vuelve a abrazarlo. James escucha el chillido emocionado de Lily antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Tarda unos segundos en apartarse de su madre pero cuando lo hace encuentra el rostro de el Maestro.

—¿Tienes miedo James? —pregunta el hombre con voz suave, James no tiene idea de si es el mismo hombre que lo ha cuidado los últimos dos días.

—No —responde con voz baja. El Maestro asiente y suspira.

—¿Me tienes miedo, James? —reformula, James parpadea y no recuerda haber escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de el Maestro alguna vez.

Piensa un poco, al menos dos segundos en su respuesta. El hombre lo cuidó a pesar de todo, a lo mejor si era un experto en asfixiar personas y en intimidar, no sabía si realmente era un asesino, y aunque lo fuera, no lo entregó a los sujetos. No podía ser un mal hombre.

—No —repite. El Maestro asiente y alza su mano a la altura de la frente se James, su mano cubre sus ojos y James se congela cuando el hombre comienza a pasar su pulgar por su frente, como Rafiki hizo con Simba en "El Rey León" Cuando su mano cae hasta su hombro descubre a un hombre diferente al que vio hace un segundo.

En su rostro no hay más que una cicatriz en forma de rayo, mirada expectante y cabello desordenado cubriendo su sienes, James ahora sí jadea con impresión. Se siente casi idiota.

—¿Tu… tú…? —pero no termina de hablar porque, le pidió al hombre buscar a su padre cuando todo esté tiempo ¡era él!— ¿Papá?

-


End file.
